Riven
Riven är envis ensamvarg i gruppen. Hans första framträdande var i "Una Fata en Gardenia" ("A Fairy av Gardenia" RAI engelska) - det känns Magic i 4Kids version. Biografi Riven är en ensamvarg, mycket konkurrenskraftiga, lätt svartsjuk och bra på sport. Han har kort spetsade magenta färgat hår och ögon violett. Riven sätter ofta en kallfront, och har svårt att uttrycka sina känslor. Han växte upp ensam, så han lever för sig själv enligt hans egna regler. Hans mamma övergav honom vid födseln och så han är medveten om att kvinnor i allmänhet. Han är nu dating Musa. Han är en utmärkt krigare, svingar en kroksabel stil lila phantoblade och Bolla. Han är också skicklig på alla typer av sporter. Han är också en skicklig tjuv och lås picker. Denna bit av kunskap tjänat honom väl när han var fast i fängelsehålor Cloud Tower av Trix. Riven valde lås som hade lagts på hans cell dörr. Vissa tecken ser honom som en våghals, smart och lättstött. Riven är bästa vänner med Nabu. Han är mest konkurrenskraftiga med Sky. Riven införs som en av de specialister som Stella ta med med henne till jorden. Han ska visas som avvisande och har en snabb ogillar mot Sky. De är båda konkurrenskraftiga i deras utbildning och varken vill tävlingen. Riven börjar ursprungligen som Musa men flörtar med Bloom lite, bara för att göra henne, och eventuellt Sky (sedan handla som om han var Brandon), arg. Under vänner i nöd (RAI version ovan) när Minotauren kallelse av Trix knackar honom genom en vägg, spioner Darcy Riven och kommentarer till de andra Trix att hon känner av en mörk kraft som kommer från kluven. Icy anger han kan vara användbar senare. Riven också fångster Musa efter Minotauren skickar henne flyger genom luften (detta var skuren i 4Kids dub) han ser ganska arg över det och säger "Nu är det här min typ av parti" På denna punkt om du inte kan berätta om deras känslor är ömsesidiga eller inte. I slutet av natten han berättar Musa och växter att nästa gång de har en part att lämna honom ur det. Efter att ha en spell satte på honom genom Darcy under Race for the Rose med hjälp av Icy och Stormy han förälskar sig i med Darcy. Han tillbringar den mesta av den första säsongen som sin spion tills han blir förrådd av dem. Han rymmer från sin cell i Cloudtower och hjälper Winx och resten av Specialist vinna kampen. Det avslöjas att Riven är extremt smart och han vet sina studier väl på Red Fountain. På Riven återkomst till Alfea med Brandon och Stella han sett står utanför Musas dorm fönster. I den 4Kids version berättar han Musa att "de inte lär sånt här i hans skola, men han vill berätta att han gillar henne." Den Cinélume dub och RAI italienska inte hantera det så fint (Fantastiskt nog ) Båda versionerna har honom berätta Musa han letade efter Timmy. Det verkar som under sommarlovet Riven och Musa har kommit till någon form av förståelse med varandra. De verkar tillräckligt nära ibland och en relation kan starta. Under konserten i Red Fountain Riven kan även ses ler när han ser Musa på scenen. Det finns emellertid vissa bakslag i episod 2x15 (Föreställningen måste fortsätta) Det är visat att Hoboe (Musa far) är inte alltför förtjust i Riven. Hoboe hänvisar till Riven som närmare går bra och önskar Musa hade hittat sig själv "En prins som luftrum. Men när Stormy beslutar att ta ut sin hämnd på Musa för att förstöra hennes stava att stjäla Codex från Alfea (RAI Episode 2x14: Slaget på planeten Eraklyon) och bryter in på arenan för att attackera Musa pappa. När Musa-inser att hon inte kan använda sitt vanliga angrepp på Stormy grund av den effekt de kommer ha på alla andra-försöker uppmuntra publiken att sjunga med henne. Det är Riven som inspirerar publiken genom skrek "Kom igen er idioter göra vad Musa säger! Sjung!" och han hjälper Hoboe upp från marken efter Stormy är besegrad. Hoboe inser att Riven är inte så dåligt som han verkar och appologizes. I episod 2x25 (Översättning behövs) Riven ger Musa en kram och kyss berätta för henne att hon måste komma tillbaka till honom (Åtminstone det är vad jag minns, jag måste titta på avsnittet igen). I episod 2x26 (Översättning behövs) Riven språng framför Musa att rädda henne från Lord Darkar attack. När alla kommer tillbaka från Shadowhaunt Aisha (Layla) snurrar Musa i Riven på dansgolvet och efter rodnande han tillåter Musa att leda honom in på dansgolvet. Riven är en snällare person sedan han började hittills Musa. Men han definitivt inte har förlorat sin svartsjuka heta rubriken sida. Inte heller kan han bekänna sina verkliga känslor till Musa vilket leder till problem. Helia berättar Riven att om han inte sluta agera som en idiot Musa kommer att lämna honom. När Winx resa till Glasriket (Källa behövs) han spioner Musa står framför Nabu medan du tittar på video som Flora skickas till Helia. Förutsatt att Musa kysser Nabu medan hon i själva verket var att placera handbojor på hans handleder Riven blir förståeligt upprörd och lyckas få dit Winx, Timmy, Sky och Brandon är. Efter att ha använt Glim hjälpa honom att hitta där de andra är, konfronterar Riven Nabu, anklagar honom för att kyssa Musa, som han kallar sin flickvän. De hamnar i en kamp-som Riven förlorar. Men Musa uppmuntras av det faktum att Riven blev upprörd nog att komma efter henne och kämpa för sin relation. Under en attack av Mandragora var Riven satts under en förtrollning när Mandragora felrapport bet honom och injiceras ett slags gift i honom som gjorde honom bli Mandragora: s marionett. Senare i filmen när Winx alla var blockerade i Obsidian började Riven att bekämpa Specialister på grund av Mandragora förtrollningen, men han slutade upp med att skada Musa och när han såg henne medvetslös på groung han mindes alla goda tider tillbringade han tillsammans med Musa och hur mycket han älskade henne, bröt hans känslor för Musa sedan Mandragora förtrollningen och giftet buggen släpptes i Riven blod när den bet honom togs bort när svarta tårar, på grund av närvaron av giftet Mandragora felrapport i dem, föll ur hans ögon. Riven blir mycket svartsjuk när ett par killar flirta med och slog på Musa. Detta leder till många problem i deras förhållande. Nabu försöker hjälpa Riven ut vilket resulterar i ganska humoristiskt katastrofala resultat. När Ms Faraganda skickar specialister till jorden är det en kulturchock för alla sex av dem-Riven ingår. De i slutändan får jobb på Frutti Music Bar efter att ha avskedats från sina tidigare jobb. För att köpa Winx Club band någon gång, Riven och andra specialister besluta att genomföra på egen hand. Nära slutet av säsongen när Nabu dör Riven är den mest sönder om det ur specialister eftersom han och Nabu var goda vänner. Riven också blir varm av att se Musa på scenen. Riven har kort spetsade magenta färgat hår, har violett ögon och är kaukasiska. Riven bär en blå och vit uniform med en blå mantel. Pärla på udden spännet är mörkröd. Första säsongen Riven bär en vit skjorta muskel som slutar strax ovanför hans marin med rödbrun byxor och matchande sneakers. I andra och tredje säsongen och den första filmen han bär en brittisk flagga inspirerad muskel skjorta. Boot Cut Jeans med två svarta bälten korsade över varandra och svarta skor. På hans handleder är grå armband. I den fjärde säsongen Riven ses vanligen klädd i en grön knapp ner skjorta och shorts medan Gardenia. Riven går ondska två gånger. Först i säsong ett där han stavas med Darcy Riven kommer i flera slagsmål med Sky medan bistå Trix som spionerade på Bloom. Den andra gången är i 1: a filmen där Mandragora besitter honom igen och han kämpar mot de andra en gång, bara för att brytas ur det genom att Musa. Riven är en utmärkt krigare, svingar en kroksabel stil lila phantoblade och Bolla. Han är också mycket bra på drake gräl och är en mycket skicklig tjuv och lås picker. Riven verkar vara den mest kunniga i stealth och strategisk planering. Kategori:Karaktärer bg:Ривън ca:Riven cs:Riven de:Riven en:Riven eo:Riven es:Riven fr:Riven gl:Riven hr:Riven it:Riven nl:Riven oc:Riven pl:Riven pt:Riven pt-br:Riven ro:Riven ru:Ривен sr:Ривен uk:Рівен